


Nothing that lives, lives forever

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Untranslatable Words [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angry Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Fist time they knew their immortality can end, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Shoganai -> giapponese. Indica ciò che non può essere evitato. Significa accettare che qualcosa può avvenire al di fuori del nostro controllo.Dal testo:"Yusuf guardava le due donne di fronte a lui con astio, ripetendosi nella sua mente che no, non poteva essere vero. La morte non avrebbe mai fatto visita né a lui né a Nicolò. Il suo cervello però si focalizzò sulle tante immagini dell'amato steso a terra, ferito a morte. Cominciò a sentire paura, una paura che mai aveva provato e che era convinto di non provare mai."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Untranslatable Words [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383
Kudos: 3





	Nothing that lives, lives forever

-Che vuol dire? Che non siamo immortali?! - La voce di Yusuf risuonò forte come un tuono attorno a quel falò, rimbombando nella testa di Nicolò.

Erano in viaggio da molte settimane ormai. Erano diretti a Genova e in quel momento si trovavano in un piccolo villaggio tra le montagne della Grecia, in compagnia di due misteriose donne. Le avevano incontrate in terra santa, durante l'ennesima crociata. Fu come ritrovare una vecchia conoscenza, dato che si erano sognati a vicenda per secoli.

La più vecchia delle due, Andromaca era il suo nome, raccontò di come quei sogni erano un modo di riunire persone come loro.

Nicolò a quella frase non poté non sorridere. Era stato il destino a portarlo sulla strada per Gerusalemme allora, pensò.

Avevano deciso di continuare il loro viaggio insieme. Quynh e Andromaca si erano rivelate delle ottime combattenti e delle buone compagne di viaggio.

Quella sera in particolare, intorno al falò, si stavano raccontando aneddoti delle loro lunghe vite. L'atmosfera era tranquilla e rilassata. Almeno finché non venne nominato il nome di Lykon, e la storia che c'era dietro quel nome.

Apprendere tale notizia fu come un fulmine a ciel sereno per Nicolò. Aveva vissuto una vita intera secondo l'insegnamento che bisognava accettare il proprio destino e il concetto di morte con rassegnazione cristiana.

Ma dopo l'assedio di Gerusalemme nel 1099, credeva che essa non sarebbe mai apparsa nel suo destino.

Si sbagliava.

Yusuf di fianco a lui era sconvolto dalla notizia, lo notava da come era contratta la sua mascella.

Le due donne di fronte a loro parvero non scomporsi più di tanto di fronte alle reazioni dei due. Andromaca scoprirò pesantemente, affrontando lo sguardo confuso del moro.

-Sembra impossibile ma è vero. Io, Quynh e Lykon abbiamo combattuto insieme centinaia di battaglie. Credevamo di restare insieme per sempre, di essere indistruttibili. - Un momento di pausa, in cui gli occhi della donna si fissarono in quelli dell'altra, come a chiedere supporto prima di continuare.

-Non sappiamo precisamente perché ciò accade, semplicemente ad un certo punto le ferite smettono di rimarginarsi. - Concluse, ravvivando il fuoco di fronte a loro con un bastone.

Nicolò si concentrò sul suo sguardo, perso chissà dove e chissà in quale epoca.

Trasmetteva tristezza.

-Sappiamo quanto può essere sconvolgente questa notizia, ci siamo passate anche noi, non volevamo crederci… - Aggiunse Quynh con un tono che voleva essere amicale, ma che non attecchì su Yusuf.

-Come fate a essere sicure che fosse un'immortale come noi? - La interruppe l'arabo. La sua voce era tagliente come un coltello, Nicolò sentì nelle orecchie il sibilo di quella lama di parole che fendeva l'aria. Lui rimase in silenzio, ancora scosso da quella notizia.

Yusuf guardava le due donne di fronte a lui con astio, ripetendosi nella sua mente che no, non poteva essere vero. La morte non avrebbe mai fatto visita né a lui né a Nicolò. Il suo cervello però si focalizzò sulle tante immagini dell'amato steso a terra, ferito a morte. Cominciò a sentire paura, una paura che mai aveva provato e che era convinto di non provare mai.

-Abbiamo combattuto per secoli uno accanto all'altro. L'ho visto morire e rialzarsi innumerevoli volte. - Cominciò Andromaca, la sua voce come il ruggito di una leonessa infastidita. - Ve l'abbiamo detto perché abbiamo parlato di Lykon e perché avete il diritto di saperlo. Puoi crederci o continuare a vivere nella tua favoletta principessa, ma la realtà non cambia: noi possiamo morire. - Le ultime parole le disse tra i denti, ora stretti come se volesse mostrare i canini.

Non poteva essere vero, si ripeteva Yusuf nella testa, quasi per autoconvincersi mentre quella paura cresceva ogni secondo che passava.

-Non mi fido di te. Non ho mai sognato questo Lykon, te lo sei inventato... -

-Yusuf basta. - mormorò Nicolò, non ottenendo grandi risultati. Il moro si alzò all'improvviso e gli altri fecero lo stesso, guardinghi tra di loro.

Egli si avvicinò ad Andromaca, abbastanza vicino che Nicolò temette un'azione sconsiderata dell'uomo. La donna invece parve tranquilla, come convinta che la persona di fronte a lei non fosse una minaccia in quel momento. L'altra donna aveva il suo fedele arco teso, puntato verso la testa di Yusuf. La spada di Nicolò era stata prontamente puntata verso Quynh, quasi nello stesso momento in cui le aveva visto imbracciare l'arma.

I quattro immortali rimasero in quella posizione per un po', a studiare le possibili mosse dell'altro.

Gli occhi di Nicolò saettavano da Yusuf a Quynh, le mani che sudavano intorno all'elsa della spada.

Non voleva arrivare a tanto ma se in gioco c'era l'incolumità del suo amato, non avrebbe esitato a colpire.

Dopo una manciata di secondi di stallo, che per Nicolò parvero ore, Andromaca mostrò un sorrisetto e disse: - io e Quynh andiamo a prendere della legna per il fuoco. Vi lasciamo da soli a rimuginare su. - Le due donne si guardarono e l'altra abbassò immediatamente l'arco, seguendo Andromaca lontano dal campo.

Yusuf continuò a guardare le loro figure scomparire nell'oscurità. Nicolò osservò le sue spalle tese e le sue mani strette a pugno. Era come osservare un temporale che si avvicinava. Nicolò associò Yusuf ad una nuvola carica di pioggia, che borbotta tuoni prima di lasciar cadere l'acqua. Si risedette intorno al fuoco, in attesa dello scoppio di quel temporale.

***

Yusuf non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito. Si sentiva come stretto in una morsa. Da un lato la rabbia incontrollata, dall'altra una paura che non aveva mai provato. Nicolò era ancora in silenzio dietro di lui, cosa che non comprendeva. Credeva che il suo innamorato avrebbe reagito in qualche modo a quella rivelazione. Invece da lui c'era solo silenzio. Sapeva che Nicolò non era tipo da manifestazioni plateali, che era un tipo riflessivo e capace di rimanere lucido anche nelle peggiori situazioni. Ma quel silenzio, interrotto solo dalla legna che ardeva era doloroso come un ferita sanguinante per il moro.

-Perché non hai detto niente? - fu la sua domanda dopo minuti interi senza proferir parola. Gli dava ancora le spalle.

-Non ho detto niente perché non me ne hai lasciato il tempo, e non hai lasciato tempo a loro di spiegarsi. - La voce di Nicolò cercava di far trasparire un senso di calma, ma non poteva prendere in giro Yusuf. Conosceva ogni inclinazione della sua voce, ogni accento, ogni cadenza. In quella sera di luna calante e di poche stelle nel cielo, la voce di Nicolò tremava come le foglie al vento.

-Io non le credo. Non accetto che quello che ci hanno detto sia vero. Non può essere vero. - Annunciò lui, senza muoversi di un centimetro.

Nicolò sorrise amaro, scuotendo il capo.

-Ragiona. Cosa ci guadagnerebbero mentendo su una cosa del genere? Niente. Non avrebbe senso l'invenzione di una bugia senza un tornaconto. -

Cominciò e Yusuf lo sentì alzarsi in piedi.

Nel ripensare a quelle parole, nella mente di Yusuf ricominciarono ad accavallarsi troppe immagini dolorose. Tutte riguardavano Nicolò, tutte lo raffigurato morto.

Questa volta per davvero.

-Niente vive per sempre Yusuf, dovresti saperlo... -

-Non usare questa storia con me Nicolò! - Urlò il moro, voltandosi e fissando i suoi occhi in quelli dell'altro.

Li vide pregni di un dolore lacerante, che bastarono ad inumidire i suoi già pieni di funeste immagini.

Si pentì di avergli urlato contro. Non si meritava quella rabbia che lo stava divorando. Stava soffrendo a quella notizia anche lui, solo non lo dava a vedere.

Cercava di essere forte, per entrambi. Si sentì in colpa per la sua sfuriata.

-Scusami... Non dovevo urlanti contro. È che... che...- Cominciò, avvicinandosi a Nicolò, cercando immediatamente le sue mani. -Ho questa immagine nella testa... L'ultima volta hai impiegato molte ore per risvegliarti. - Yusuf a quel ricordo sentì formarsi un nodo in gola, Nicolò sentì i suoi occhi bruciare. -Ti ho vegliato, tutta la notte, finché non ti sei risvegliato. A quel tempo ero tranquillo, sicuro che saresti tornato da me... - Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e scese solitaria sul viso olivastro. Nicolò aveva le guance rosse, segnate già dalle lacrime.

-E se fosse stata quella la "volta buona"? Se non ti fossi mai risvegliato? Io non smetto di pensarci, Nicolò. - Yusuf distolse il suo sguardo, fissandolo al suolo.

Era troppo doloroso fissare quei pozzi verdi.

-Non riesco a non pensare a tutte le volte che uno di noi è morto e l'altro lo ha aspettato. Cosa sarebbe successo se uno di noi non si fosse risvegliato? Nicolò io non so cosa avrei fatto se tu... - Non finì il discorso, perché venne interrotto dalle labbra di Nicolò. Erano salate per colpa delle lacrime e si muovevano disperate sulle sue. Si baciarono a lungo, senza respiro, stretti l'uno all'altro per sentire, per sentirsi.

Si separarono dopo una quantità di tempo che sembrò infinita, le loro fronti ancora unite.

-Sono qui Yusuf. Siamo qui, vivi e insieme. E sarà così per molto tempo. -

-Non lo puoi sapere, potremmo morire anche domani... -

-Shhhh... - Nicolò lo baciò di nuovo, le sue mani ora premute sulle sue guance umide. Yusuf imitò il gesto dell'altro, assaporando quelle labbra e l'effetto che ancora scatenavano in lui.

Come se fosse il primo bacio, sempre.

-Faremo in modo che non accada. - mormorò, asciugandogli le lacrime. - Ci guarderemo le spalle, ci difenderemo a vicenda. - Il suo sguardo si illuminò di un fuoco pericoloso. -Non lascerò che nessuno ti torca un capello. -

Yusuf sorrise a quelle parole, a quel fuoco che adesso ardeva in quegli occhi verdi. Sentirlo lì stretto nelle sue braccia e vivo era bastato a calmare le sue ansie e la sua rabbia.

Rimasero in silenzio, lasciando che fossero i loro occhi a parlarsi, le parole ormai inutili.

Si promisero tante cose in quegli sguardi, si sussurrarono parole d'amore, mentre ricordavano all'altro che erano lì insieme.

Che erano vivi.

E lo sarebbero stati per molto tempo ancora.

Yusuf cominciò a comprendere fino in fondo la frase che Nicolò gli aveva detto prima.

Niente vive per sempre.

Non era un arrendersi al proprio destino, non un atto di debolezza come aveva sempre pensato.

Tutto il contrario.

Quella notte capì quanta forza serviva per poter accettare che prima o poi la propria vita sarebbe finita. Capì quanta forza risiedeva in quelle parole, nell'animo di Nicolò. Quella notte Yusuf comprese che non poteva avere tutto sotto il suo controllo, che per quanto urlasse alcune cose non cambiano il loro corso.

Capì finalmente il dolore che nascondevano quelle parole. Quanto dolorose erano per Nicolò e quanto faceva male dover accettare una cosa del genere. Ricercò di nuovo le sue labbra, mai sazio dei suoi baci.

Le due donne tornarono all'accampamento poco dopo, trovandoli ancora abbracciati l'uno all'altro.

Andromaca si schiarì la gola per annunciare la loro presenza.

-Farò io il primo turno di guardia. Voi andate a dormire, domani sarà una giornata lunga… Per quello che può valere, mi dispiace avervi dato questa notizia, sappiamo che non è facile… Meritavate di saperlo, tutto qui. - Andromaca tentò di scusarsi, consapevole di essere stata un po' indelicata nei modi, almeno stando a quello che le aveva detto Quynh. L'altra donna le regalò un sorriso.

Yusuf si liberò dalle braccia di Nicolò, avvicinandosi alle due.

Doveva scusarsi. Sfogare la sua rabbia su di lei era stato uno sbaglio. Quelle due donne erano vittime di quello scherzo del destino quanto lui e Nicolò. Non aveva senso prendersela con loro.

-Ti chiedo scusa… Non avrei dovuto arrabbiarmi con te. Non hai colpe di ciò. Credo tu comprenda il mio comportamento... - Disse il moro, grattandosi imbarazzato la nuca. Andromaca lo guardò in silenzio a lungo, abbastanza da farlo sentire a disagio da quegli occhi puntati su di lui.

Poi la donna gli prese il braccio in una stretta che valeva più di mille parole. Yusuf ricambiò la stretta, sorridendole.

Non ci furono più parole dopo. Andromaca si sistemò vicino al fuoco, la sua fedele arma tra le mani, mentre gli altri si sistemavano per la notte.

Nicolò si lasciò avvolgere dalle braccia di Yusuf, la stretta più forte del normale. Gli prese la mani e cominciò a baciargli ogni porzione di pelle, dalle falangi fino al palmo.

Cercò di tranquillizzarlo, di fargli capire che era lì vivo accanto a lui. Allo stesso tempo, però, cercò di tranquillizzare anche il suo animo. Cercò di fermare quella piccola vocina nella sua testa, quella stessa vocina che stava alimentando la paura di perdere l'uomo che adesso lo stava stringendo al proprio petto con tanta forza.

Sapeva di non averne il controllo, di non poter fermare la morte. Eppure, mentre sentiva il respiro dell'altro lieve dietro il suo collo, Nicolò continuava a sentire quella paura mordergli lo stomaco.

Si concentrò sul respiro dell'altro per calmarsi. Lo sentì rallentare lentamente, mentre il sonno aveva la meglio su di lui.

Cullato da quel respiro e dal calore dell'altro, Nicolò si addormentò.

Sognò Gerusalemme, Il loro primo incontro e poi quella tenda in mezzo al deserto molti anni dopo, dove assaggiò quelle labbra per la prima volta.


End file.
